Market research endeavors to understand what motivates a consumer's purchasing behavior and how products or services can be modified or innovated to entice more consumers to purchase the product or service. The research involves conducting interviews with volunteers (called participants) who agree to be photographed or recorded by audio and/or video means, typically in the environment in which they use or interact with or are exposed to a product or service. These interviews are stored and organized in a database as media files. The research tends to be linear, non-collaborative, and is not well-suited to understand the emotive, behavioral, or attitudinal drivers or underpinnings behind a consumer's purchasing decision. Nor is conventional research well-suited for revealing multiple perspectives from interrogating the same data. These perspectives could span across seemingly unrelated product lines and yield surprising paradigmatic shifts in product direction or innovation, but the data is not arranged or tagged in a manner that permits these perspectives to emerge. Aspects of the present disclosure address these and other shortcomings.